The present invention relates to a process making it possible to sample a sine wave signal of a given frequency by a signal whose frequency is a multiple of said given frequency and to a device for performing this process.
It is known to perform such a sampling of an input signal, but the prior art devices have a certain inertia with respect to the relative phase setting between the sampling signal and the input signal.
To obviate this disadvantage the process according to the invention makes up for this by an instantaneous jump making it possible to obtain the desired relative phase displacement between the sampling signal and the input signal, i.e. the sampling signal is adjusted to a reference value of the phase of the input signal and the reference value can be zero.